


For all the stars in the sky

by Otayuranidiot



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tieflings, dnd, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otayuranidiot/pseuds/Otayuranidiot
Summary: They met by the river, in the heart of spring. Teenagers, wild untamed children with hearts ablaze. Already the world had been unkind, one resembled a devil, the other a child born with the destiny of the gods.However, in that moment, they found solace in the gaze of the other.|| A.K.A a collection of short stories for my character and his lover-slash-husband because I live in perpetual fear of losing this npc and really wanted to characterize him right... stick around if you enjoy <3 ||
Relationships: Lokeus Samsara/Fenrys Samorn





	For all the stars in the sky

"You're definitely way too big to be a fish."

At the bank of the river, a lanky young individual crosses his arms and wears a beguiling smirk. The breeze pushes some of the golden hair out of his blue eyes, and perhaps it's a trick of the sun behind the figure's head but Lokeus swears he can see multitudes of stars right there in his eyes. Lokeus, entirely enthralled by his guest, seems to forget for a moment he's entirely bare in the rushing waters; something he's admittedly unabashed about normally, however in these stances it suddenly feels only right to feel guilt over having ignored years' worth of any sense of delicacy. The roar of water seems to be drowned out in the soft sound of the breeze again, and Lokeus tilts a curious face up at the visitor, before turning back to the cool stream and leaning over. Engulfing horns and a long mane of black waves, allowing the currents to strip away the blood caked on. Another remnant of his most recent close encounter, another scar to boast about in whatever dingy tavern he ended up in for the night.  
  
"Hey! At least say something!" The blond whines again, growing frustrated at the lack of response from the fiendish boy still washing up in the river. He takes a few steps forward, careful about his balance over some of the boulders before hopping down into the sand. His boots lay abandoned over in the grass, obviously in fear of getting them wet perhaps. He's dressed well, much better than the pile of ragged makeshift cotton and cloth Lokeus has left out in the sun to dry a bit, and when he's closer the gleam of his well trimmed hair becomes more prominent. Obviously some nobility, likely as snobby as the others, even with the charming smile he now wears as he balls his trousers up around his calves, wading into the water moments later.

Lokeus snaps his head back and out of the water when he's satisfied with how clean his hair runs through, and immediately jumps when he looks over once more and sees how much closer the blond has gotten from before. It seems to just be his day, with one close call after another. He can swear he hears the water laughing at him too when a particularly slippery rock catches his heel when he startles, sending him flying into the deeper end of the water.  
The blonde's bubbly laughter can be heard when Lokeus comes spluttering up for air a second later, in fact he's doubled over and that damned flop of blond is in his wheezing face. Lokeus pouts, but doesn't move to stand again, perfectly content bobbing his head above the surface. When the blond finally catches his breath, he readjusts himself before offering a hand to the tiefling, a symbol of peace really.

  
"Well, do you even speak common?" His smile is as bright as the sun that hides behind the willow on the hill. Lokeus can hardly notice.

"Yes."

It's the blond's turn for surprise now, when Lokeus grabs the hand offered to him as though accepting the offer on his reply, only to drag the boy into the water too. Lokeus laughs at the sight, the other spluttering in surprise, now wearing the defeated look of someone experiencing the stages of grief all at once. Entrancing and amusing, Lokeus finds himself lingering a moment too long with his gaze again when the smile starts leaking back into the other's expression.

"Right, so you _can_ speak. I don't know if that's better or worse."

"For what?" Lokeus asks genuinely, raising an eyebrow as he makes to stand. The question comes before Lokeus can even truly stop himself. There was no real purpose behind asking, nor did he mean to let a stranger in on what he was thinking. Unfortunately, the smile and goofy demeanor made this person approachable. Easy to understand, in some way.

"For what? For me, apparently. Seems you have a much better arm than you let on."

"Yea. Easier to be less suspicious when you're lean muscle, y'know. Better for folks like myself to avoid too inquisitive an eye, like you currently." Lokeus offers his hand this time, of which the other accepts. It very quickly dawns on the tiefling that he is much shorter than this person, who easily towers over him at full height. They couldn't be too far apart in ages either, it seemed. An idea that stunned Lokeus, really, he was used to being patronized for being rather short, but someone of this caliber was just at the other end of the lever.

Now looking down at Lokeus after quickly flipping thoroughly soaked hair out of his blue eyes, he smiles. "Didn't mean to ask too many questions... Can't really be helped when you see some guy completely naked out in the river during broad daylight."  
The smile is weirdly infectious, and Lokeus' mirthful smirk melts into a softer expression of amusement watching the giant rubbing the back of his neck like some scolded kid.

"Name's Fenrys."

"... Lokeus. Pleasure, Fenrys. Care to skip some stones?"

The radiant smile grows.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming for the chaos <3


End file.
